wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foxtail
A Western City in the modern time. A collab city with Enigma and Day. An OC/gang name is free to be made! AMAZING coding by Windy!! Thank you so much aaaah!! Also some very important slang to learn! Overview Foxtail, a charming western esque city, resembling itself from long ago today. It’s an old timey town full of shops and things to do. There are casinos and clubs, as well as gag shops and bars. However, for the families that aren’t in the mood for places like that, there are wonderful ice cream parlors all over Foxtail. The city close to the desert, in a slightly barren area, with a crime rate that isn’t exactly high, but it’s still not a place that you’d want to be strolling around late at night on the wrong side of the street. Location The city is close to the desert. It’s not terribly dry and sandy with only cacti dotting the dunes, but it’s the setting you could imagine for a story about cowboy dragons, with rocky landscapes, shrubs and bushes, and small life scattering the ground. There are old styled buildings, most likely still there from years and decades in the past. Within these vintage houses, however, there are new ones that have been built in the city. In the old new buildings and homes, there are many other things such as churches for services and bars and clubs for other dragons. But don’t forget the ice cream parlors you can spot and take dragonets to in the heat of the city. Society The Western city is governed by women, with males being slight followers. It’s hardly ever ruled by a male, but at rare occasions, a male will rule. Like the typical Wild West, it has lots of crimes committed, mostly shootings, drug dealers, and murders, but the crime isn’t as bad as Nightcry’s. Although not the best atmosphere for dragonets growing up and family folk like parents and the old dragons, it does its best to attract whelps for field trips, churches, joke shops, and ice cream parlors. Foxtail’s famous for its joke shops, ice cream parlors, bars, clubs, jewels, and swing, ragtime, and electro swing music. The locals (i.e. old folk, shopkeepers, criminals that were from Foxtail) are often viewed as pranksters. Most folks that are born there often grow up to become either animators, comedians, gang members, or drug dealers. They don't really believe in Kami, and are not real into the same culture as much everything else. They do believe in devils, demons and angels more than Gods. History A few hundred years back, after the SandWing War, Foxtail started out as a camp for those who had no where to go after the war. Things were quite simple back then, they'd house SandWings, SkyWings, and other tribes that would come. After a few weeks, it became completely controlled by males, and females were often denied access, even the ones that wanted to come. After a while, however, females began to control the small camp by sensual pleasures for money, and then they were the ones running the camp, and even made more money than the males after a while. The females used this money to help the soon-to-be town grow, even helping with the making of structures, such as churches, shops, and homes. After making a small casino, it started to attract dragons in after the pockets of precious metals in the area. Realizing the success of gambling and casinos, the town grew around building casinos, hotels, motels, and large houses in case anyone wanted to stay there. Foxtail got the short end of the stick for a little, when gangs started to blossom in the town, causing trouble and causing deaths. Even criminals from different places decided to reside in the town, helping these gangs grow stronger, meaner, and crueler. Although the town has moved on from most of these terrible incidents, gangs are still evident in Foxtail, though they hardly kill, just cause trouble. Residents Governor:* Rox (first, SandWing famle) * Stud (first Male, SwiftWing) * Risk (current, female SandWing) Citizens: * Magic Card * Shattered Fire * Daybreak * Xoloitzcuintle * Infrared * Skeet * Stone * Hippo * Xoloitzcuintle * Dallas * Sunnydaze * -- Dart -- * Lycen * Cannon * Key * Bittersweet (Day) * Extraordinaire * Nukpana * Maple * Armadillo * Marie * Shrew * Patch Criminals: * Redneck (first criminal that came to Foxtail, male SkyWing) * Razz (first criminal to come from Foxtail, female MudWing) * Windy * Risk * Magic Card * Patch * Nix Gangs: * Seven (first gang in Foxtail, led by Razz, inactive, OPEN IF ANYONE WANTS IT) * Shootout * The Icetalons (a gang of only IceWings) Category:Places Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Collaborations